The Ironic Friendship
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Two friends meeting and become friends. Find out how it goes.
1. The Baby

**A/N: Hey, guys, it's me. Inyunaruto365. I'm still alive, though. I've just been really busy with stuff at college and everything. Here's something that hopefully will continue since I haven't done a Shrek fic in months.**

**Enjoy!**

It was a rainy night in Far, Far Away. Outside of the underground hideout, Fiona was on watch, patrolling the area. Her long red hair was soaked from the rain with a few pieces stuck to her face. The warrior was about to go back inside until she heard the sound of crying. In curiosity and concern, Fiona went to the source who followed the sound until she saw a baby girl lying in a bed of soft green grass crying.

"A baby? What's one doing out here?" Fiona asked aloud gently picking up the infant who calmed down in the ogress' strong arms, "I guess I'm taking you home with me, huh?"

The baby then slowly opened her eyes to reveal to Fiona her dark brown eyes. The little infant didn't scream or cry when she saw Fiona. Instead, the newborn just looked at Fiona with a calm and curious look in her eyes.

It made Fiona smile at how adorable the baby as Fiona walked back to HQ with the baby in her hands.

**A/N: Short I know, but the computer at the house is slow and my laptop is still OOC until I talk to someone about it.**

**R and R.**


	2. Dark Brown and Sky Blue

"Leah, time to get up!" Fiona called to a light brown skinned young woman with dark brown hair that was messy from sleeping so hard. Leah got out of bed and went downstairs after putting on a black shirt with camouflage pants and black shoes. In the kitchen, Fiona was drinking hot coffee who saw Leah walking in with a tired look on her face.

"Slept well?" Fiona asked her adopted daughter.

"Sort of. My head's still hurting from yesterday," Leah said putting a hand on her forehead that had a bandage over the big wound.

"I told you not to fight those jocks. You almost got a concussion from when Lance hit you with his metal helmet."

"Whatever. He wouldn't leave me alone," Leah grumbled as Fiona sighed and put a hand through Leah's hair, "No one at the college likes me and treat me like I'm dirt, so what's the point of being nice to him or the ones who pick on me?"

Fiona was about to say something until Leah sat up and walked out of HQ. Fiona knows that Leah isn't like normal girls her age. The reason why is because Leah is able to turn into a werewolf that made the other kids stay away from her. She also has a slight Learning Disability that makes her processing skills a bit slower than normal that made people say that she is slow and stupid, but she's not. This made Leah get into fights with the people who pick on her more than once at Worchester University. Leah would be fine within a day or two if she was bruised or badly wounded unlike her enemies would have worse wounds and bruises on their bodies from fighting the 21 year old.

Leah was walking through campus after getting out of class early for the day who was happy because of her head pounding so hard like a drum. When Leah was about to go to sleep on the campus grassy field, she heard the sound of Lance and his gang picking on someone who sounded like they were new to the University. This made Leah get up and follow where the voices were coming from who saw Lance and his goons circling around a young woman who has black hair and blue eyes with glasses over them. She was trying to get away from them, but Lancelot was grabbing the woman's symbol cane, trying to take it away from her.

This angered Leah who yelled, "Hey!" Making the four look and see Leah walk to where they were.

"Well, well, if it isn't the half breed. What are _you _doing here?" Lancelot said who was sent to the ground by Leah kicking him with no reply.

The other two saw this and charged to where Leah was kicking Lance in the ribs. Leah saw the two goons and jumped in the air, kicking the first goon square in the face and punching the other goon in the gut that sent him to the ground as well. The woman with glasses was amazed at Leah's abilities as Leah walked to where Lance was still laying on the ground and grabbed the cane from out of his hands.

"Here," Leah said to the other female.

"Th-Thanks," The blue-eyed woman said taking her cane back.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just came here today. My name's Carley. C-Carley Palmer," The female named Carley said.

"That's a nice name. My name's Leah Roberts," Leah introduced herself.

"That was amazing how you knocked those three out like that."

"Thanks. Those guys pick on me all the time. Lance left this wound on my head from yesterday, and I needed to get him back for that anyway, so it worked out in the end," Leah said as the two were walking away from the University and into Far, Far Away.

"Are they always being mean to you?" Carley wondered.

"Yeah, pretty much. I get into fights with them more than once. Ever since my first year of High School actually, but I don't care. He's a spineless coward anyway you look at it; especially if he's picking on someone who's visually impaired. No offense or anything," Leah said pulling the pair of dark blue goggles from around her neck to over her forehead, "Where do you live anyway?"

"A swamp that's about a two hour drive and a three hour walk," Carley told Leah, "I like with my Dad and a few of his animals."

"Your dad must really like the outdoors if he's living in a swamp."

"He's not actually my dad. He adopted me when I was about three years old. He said he found me near the swamp house crying and took me in," Carley explained.

"Oh. Fiona found me when in the middle of a rainy night under a tree when I was a baby. She didn't know what to do with me so she picked me up and took me in," Leah said as the two girls continued to walk around the kingdom for a Leah and Carley were talking, Leah was looking at the ground with her head slightly lowered, not making eye-contact with Carley at all.

'She must be really shy if she's doing that, along with not talking very much,' Carley thought looking at her watch, "I gotta get going."

"Okay," Leah said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah," Carley said walking back to the swamp who was also about to listen to her music until she heard Leah call her name. "Yes?"

"You want me to drive you there?" Leah asked sitting on her dark blue motorbike.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble because of me or anything."

"It's fine. Fiona doesn't mind if I run a fit late getting back home. Come on," Leah said throwing a helmet to Carley who caught it.

Usually, it would take a while for Carley to trust a person because of being an outcast for half of her life. For some reason, she feels like she is able to trust Leah. Putting the helmet on, Carley sat behind Leah and wrapped her arms around Leah's waist. It took a second for Carley to realize something when Leah put the dark blue goggles over her eyes that were on top of her forehead.

"Your body's really warm," Carley softly said.

"Yeah. I generate a lot of heat that helps me when it's cold," Leah said revving the motorbike before riding out of Far, Far Away.


	3. Development

Throughout the drive to the swamp, Carley was telling Leah where to go who was doing so. Luckily, Leah knows a couple of shortcuts that made time to get to the swamp shorter than expected.

"Is this it?" Leah wondered.

"Yeah, this is it," Carley told Leah as Carley was taking off the helmet and putting on the seat of the motorbike.

"Looks cozy," Leah said looking at the swamp house.

"Thanks," Carley sees Shrek walking out of the house.

"Ah, there ya are, Carley!" The green ogre said.

"Hey, Shrek!" Carley runs to where Shrek was and gave him a hug.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the college," Leah said.

"Okay. Bye," Carley said waving to Leah who was riding away from the swamp house.

"Who was that?" Shrek wondered to her adopted daughter.

"A girl I met at the University. She helped me out when I was being picked on by some jocks. Her name's Leah," Carley said to the green ogre as the two walked in the house.

* * *

><p>"Well, you're back earlier than usual," Fiona said to Leah who was walking in Headquarters.<p>

"Yeah. No one pissed me off, so I came back home," Leah said.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was okay. Saved someone from Lance and his goons and kicked Lance's ass from him attacking me yesterday," Leah told Fiona.

"Who was the person you saved?"

"A new girl named Carley Palmer. We talked for a bit before I took her back home."

"That was nice of you to help that girl when you did. She sounds like a nice person," Fiona said as Leah shrugged at that.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Maybe she can be your first friend," Fiona suggested to her foster daughter.

"If she wants. I don't care," Leah replied walking to her room.

Leah never really knew how to make friends because of everyone staying away from her and being used to being by herself in her own thoughts. That, and also not really knowing what to say when she's around other people her own age group; especially at the college because of liking things that others don't fine normal.

Leah was in her room watching a Thailand movie called Chocolate Fighter and copying the moves Zen was doing that looked easy for Leah to copy without any help.

* * *

><p>The following day after her classes were over for the day, Leah was walking through Far, Far Away ignoring the glances she was receiving from other people. She didn't see Carley anywhere at the campus and sighed, scratching the back of her bandaged head.<p>

"Whatever. It's not like she'll hang out with me anyway. No one really does," Leah said to herself with her hands in her pockets.

She was about to listen to her music until she hears someone yell, "Heeey!" It made Leah turn around to see Carley running to where the 21 year old was.

"Oh, hey. It's you," Leah said, "I didn't see you today at the college."

"Yeah, I had a few things to do at home with my Dad and it took longer than I thought," Carley said to Leah as the two were walking around the kingdom, "Hey, Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if.. if you'd want to come and hang out with me at the swamp."

Leah blinked at that before she shrugged. "Okay, sure. Just let me call Fiona and let her know."

"Okay," Carley said as Leah pulled out her black and blue cellphone, "Cool phone."

"Thanks," Leah said dialing the number, "Hello, Fiona. Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know I'll be at Carley's house for a while. Is that fine?... Okay, yeah. I'll let you know if things change or anything. Yeah. You, too. Bye."

"What did Fiona say?"

"She said yes."

Carley smiled at the response as Leah got on her back with Carley sitting behind her like yesterday and rode to the swamp.


End file.
